


Frightful Delay

by weekdaydinnermenu



Series: What about that time I dated Jonathan Crane....? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasms, POV Female Character, Professor Jonathan Crane, Reader-Insert, Very sordid Crane indeed, Will edit, cis female, inspired by art stuff, no body description really, not as rough as Crane can get, reader - Freeform, rough sex mention, semi-quickie, want to write more readers, will keep this character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaydinnermenu/pseuds/weekdaydinnermenu
Summary: Jonathan Crane/ReaderAs the significant other of Professor Jonathan Crane, you are more than accustomed to routine schedule interruptions. When you find him at your place around midnight after a conference switch-up, it's more than a welcoming surprise.





	Frightful Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing bits and pieces story. Based on various works and versions of Jonathan Crane. Not a lot of body descriptions and can be left up to the reader overall for most stuff. You work at Gotham University in a position of your choice and know Jonathan Crane several years before his Scarecrow days. Not nearly as out there as Grantcrow, though still sardonic and at times reserved. I'll be continuing with this reader-character and have various tidbits added later on.
> 
> Jonathan heavily based on @pirate-cashoos' and @ mentalrhapsodys' personal drawing/take. Harley Quinn (2017) Crane as well. 
> 
> https://pirate-cashoo.tumblr.com/post/170626354325  
https://pirate-cashoo.tumblr.com/post/175757669690

_**[12:15 a.m.]**_  
  
I’ve never been one to focus on relationships in the sense that I needed one. I had dated a handful of times, but never truly found anyone who seemed to intrigue me; that was until I met him. I’d been seeing Gotham University professor Jonathan Crane for a bit under a year now. We had just so happened to meet after sharing a cab several times. We seemed to leave the university at around the same time, a matter that had allowed me to become familiar with his company; or perhaps, more or less listening to him. Not that I minded this, as he spoke often of his interests at times, while other moments he simply read in silence. He would suggest books at points still, enjoying or feigning displeasure at my reactions to them.   
  
I found him exceedingly handsome and had enjoyed our rides together; even the ones he sat in utter silence reading, only to bid me a good day on his way out. His reddish hair glistened in the sun in a most pleasant way that I often found my eyes going there first. In fact, I was the one who asked him out.  
  
After a series of dates, we began to continue our relationship without any form of a label so to speak, until the day I heard him refer to me as someone he was going steady with when pressed; it wasn't a secret we shared a taxi, alongside having been caught kissing once by the head of the Psychology department. Nobody truly seemed to care, if anything they seemed surprised. I could certainly tell he had no friends in his place of work, instead opting to avoid events, locking himself away in his office.   
  
He was often sardonic and made low _tsk_ and _hmmph_ sounds as responses; it could be difficult to tell if he was pleased or upset at any given time. He had never taken his ire out on me in those regards, instead choosing to simply seclude himself when I assume work felt a burden to him.  
  
Even the way he dressed was something that I took great notice in. While many might have considered his apparel drab and outdated, I found it charming and vintage. Even his lank and rather skeletal nature was breathtaking to me.  
  
Now, I found myself privy to him in a way I had never imagined the day we shared a taxi. If there was one matter I knew well, it was that Jonathan Crane was not one to have his schedule interrupted.  
  
It was just like any other weekend for me. I was off work and ready to relax for the time being. Work had been more than enough to keep me busy this week, though I still felt a twinge of disappointment that I had not been able to see Jonathan off before his trip. It was to my surprise and his amusement he was able to catch me off guard so to speak. I was well aware Jonathan enjoyed his time alone and it certainly had been a past few hectic months for him.  
  
The slight man I had grown fond of had just taken on another class load after another professor Jonathan had come to blows with simply walked out and left for another job across state lines. Jonathan hadn’t seemed too keen over the idea, but the extra increase in pay was favorable to a man who used most of his earnings to buy books. I would even on occasion purchase some for him, a source of visible delight. I, in turn, had been gifted from time to time with a book he thought I might enjoy or simply a copy he no longer needed as he had perhaps found the first edition for the book.  
  
I had been doing nothing more than standing in my towel with my hair still visibly wet before the kitchen door swung open. I had only come into the kitchen for a drink of water, not once thinking the door would seemingly burst open. And I certainly hadn’t expected this, letting out a pitiful sound. In a moment I recognized it as my own significant other, Jonathan. I brought my hand to my chest and allowed myself a moment to breathe; my heart was racing and I felt the rush of intensity flush my cheeks.  
  
I had certainly felt startled and began to wonder if he had been intending this knowing him; in truth, I enjoyed the little games he played like this. Though an intelligent man and well-read, he was clearly obsessed with one certain aspect of psychology: fear. I can’t exactly say I’m considered the most normal of people, though his enjoyment of the topic reached a level I simply couldn’t even comprehend.  
  
He seemed to savor this reaction, his etched face finding even more lines than before upon my startled sound. Before I could even inquire regarding his scheduled conference plans, he approached me with a gait that was long and commanding. In only moments did he have his hands on my shoulders, long fingers splayed out over my upper body. He stated my name before letting out a small _tsskk_, drumming those talented and lank fingers against me.  
  
“Did I perhaps startle you?”  
  
The wide-grinned individual was more than aware of the answer, though clearly wanted to hear me utter those words.  
  
I answered him and informed Jonathan that he did indeed scare me, choosing to mention that I just don’t normally walk around in a towel like that in the kitchen. This seemed to delight him even further, as he pressed himself into me. I wanted to apologize for getting his suit wet, though I found he spoke before I could.  
  
“Ah, how fortunate of me for coming at this time, yes?”  
  
Two lank fingers perked my chin up and I felt him touch the heat of my cheeks before he moved down to just above my neck. He looked at me in the eyes for a moment with a near sultry smirk. I noticed the way his hair is slightly messy at all points, sticking up no matter how many times one might pat it down. His arched and heavy eyebrows seem to be more playful; I could tell he was relieved in some sense to be away from colleagues. Even his round glasses shone in the low lighting.   
  
He was truly handsome to me in a manner that I could not explain. From his crooked nose to icy-eyes, I found it difficult to take my gaze away at times. The crooked and elongated figure had truly captured my attention in a way I’d never felt before.  
  
Before I could even ask what had transpired concerning his meeting, Jonathan spoke.  
  
“Quite the not so unfortunate turn of events, my dear. The conference would appear to be rescheduled for next week. Sending out the information in an email! Why my office isn’t but two doors down from the main building! The nerve to simply inform me of this last-minute.... ” he began, adjusting his tie to loosen it a bit. “After all, I am quite a busy individual, you know. As if Gotham University could do any better!”  
  
I responded with a nod and told him that it was most unfortunate. I wasn’t sure what else to say and found in these times, he needed to be drawn out. I could tell he had felt great frustration on this. His ride back must have allowed him some opportunity to reflect and calm down, for he was not nearly as up in it as I would have imagined given the inconvenience of it all.  
  
With a clearly intended dramatic sigh did he finally seem to let go of it, almost as if he felt compelled to.  
  
“Though I am back now, yes. A fine time for an evening in with my latest collection and listening company. Though I am certain you shall not mind me staying here, yes? ”  
  
At this, he took the opportunity to pat my head and turn back towards his luggage and briefcase. It was indeed true; I was so close to the airport in comparison to him that it was laughable.  
  
I was situated just between Gotham and Blüdhaven and not too far from the university. I found this no surprise he had decided to crash here given the short distance and ability for me to take him back in the morning. Wherever he could save money at, he would. Though not overtly sexual in nature, Jonathan did seem to enjoy a good session for relaxation and at times, a thrill for dominance.  
  
“I promised you something before I left, did I not?”  
  
His breathy voice breaks my thoughts. I had a hope of what I believed he meant, though found myself answering in a nonchalant tone. I could see the furrowing motion of his eyebrows as he awaited my response.   
  
“I remember some of what we talked about, our date and all. Not that I’m upset! I get all of that.”  
  
He gave me a look that I couldn’t quite understand at first before he turned back away from his items in an almost intentional seeming manner. His lips were pressed together in a way that he knew I was playing coy. It had been nearly a week or more since our last fuck.  
  
We had our more private encounters around two or three times a week or so when he wasn’t as hectic. I believe he had found that any form of sexual activity for him was not only a way to relieve tension but to also fall asleep faster as well when needed. While he enjoyed his books, I often found he took moments for me that mixed with all of his interests; fear and literature. When he wasn't as available, he sometimes called me over the phone at times, his own voice breathy as he edged me on to get off for him. I could cum from his voice and just a moderate touch during this, his voice throaty and demanding.   
  
It was often I would meet Jonathan after class, him lounging in his desk chair with a simple outfit of slacks and a dress shirt with a long tie that dipped to almost just above his belt. I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment during these encounters. He looked so methodical and in though it was like a great scholar.  
  
Our encounters seemed to fill some satisfaction that he had seemingly never given much thought to before, yet enjoyed it with apparent ardor once in the moment.  
  
We had intended to have an evening in before his flight. I had indeed picked up a new candle and had restocked his favored foods even.  
  
I was well aware the evening would take us into a more relaxed territory though was certain we would have some other forms of entertainment later on. It turns out he had fallen asleep grading papers at the university, last-minute work he generally put off.  
  
This was certainly his least favorite part, as I could attest to the numerous eye rolls and headshakes as he proclaimed he could be reading classic works or improving upon his own knowledge as he wrote giant red F's on the papers.  
  
I had been admittedly disappointed and only received his text of this as he was in the cab on his way to the hotel before his flight from Blüdhaven took off.  
  
I tried to play it off as cool as I could, though I could tell he was seeing right through my pathetic and underlying needy attempt. He looked at me in a way that suggested I had better answer far more promptly and with greater detail.  
  
“Well, I remember a few words by you, yeah. Some more...sexy..”  
  
Why did I say sexy, I ask myself. Of all the words I was aware of in my vocabulary for this academic and beyond intelligent individual, why did I choose this? I felt a heat rush to my cheeks again.  
  
I had been tired from work and my hectic schedule as it was, I certainly wasn’t up to converse in a manner I found would befit him. Despite my own self-concerned issues, I knew he enjoyed my time and my audience type nature. I chose to humor him often in pure enjoyment to myself. His words were authoritative and lowered when he spoke.   
  
“Into the bedroom. Now.”  
  
He allowed his large briefcase and stack of papers to rest on my kitchen counter before turning his icy gaze towards me. I thought he was going to mention something regarding his travels or a new book, yet I found myself almost lowering my eyes when I heard his deep, stern tone. The words are a shock for a second, though my body wants to obey them more than anything. I felt a light pulsing in my ears as anticipation built. I knew he didn’t want to ask twice; and I wanted to listen.  
  
I wordlessly followed his orders and walked towards the bedroom. Though I do not look behind me, I was well aware that he was following myself. While there is no need, he closes the door for what I believe is a full effect of showmanship.  
  
“My, my, “ he begins, striding towards me in a way that seemed more informal than usual. His voice was lower than normal, a clear indicator he was enjoying this to at least some degree. “Such impatience. And how fortunate of you to have my company again this evening, yes?”  
  
I had been so busy with work and errands that I had found myself with little time as well. We both understood the hectic schedules of one another and soon found that we were compatible in several other matters as well. While these thoughts danced in my mind, I somehow found the capacity to speak.  
  
“I’ve been known to be impatient a time or two.” I playfully replied, turning to look upon him in all his suited decadence.  
  
His tie was dark green, the suit fitting his body somehow in a loose yet tight-fitting manner. His wild red hair and icy blue eyes were one of the first features I noticed, though quickly found myself eyeing his suit again and the long, lank fingers that hung at his sides. His wristwatch hung off him in a manner that suggested it might fall off at any moment. His belt was lower on his waist than usual, the jacket reaching to almost his upper thigh.  
  
“You know “Rudeness is the weak man’s imitation of strength,” he stated as I observed near skeletal fingers grasp my sides. I felt myself succumb to my desires as I felt anticipation well up inside of me. I could tell it was some form of a quote from a book the way he spoke.  
  
He was clearly filled with tension as his lank body pressed against me. I had found that his desires tended to be most potent when he felt tense or I had granted him access to more of my submissive side.   
  
“There, there,” he cooed, pressing himself further into me. “I certainly didn’t forget about you, my dear.”  
  
He spoke my name before perking up my chin with his two long, thin fingers. My towel was still wrapped around me as he began soft touches to my bare shoulders, beginning to play further upon my neck once again. I was so drawn into this that I scarcely noticed as he pressed his mouth against mine, lightly at first. His tongue met mine before he pressed his forward, taking over the movements of our kissing. He tasted of mint ever so slightly as he allowed himself to deeply kiss me. I nearly moaned into his mouth as he sucked at the tip of my tongue before gently running his own lips again over mine.   
  
I happened to be drawn into the curve of his mouth, feeling his teeth bare against my lips. I believe most would be turned off by his kissing methods, though I found them stimulating in nature. He cupped part of my cheek as he used his other free hand to grip my wrist. He lightly nipped at the lower part of my lip, indicating a sense of urgency and built-up tension. I leaned into the kiss and found that my towel had begun to fall from my body. I let out a breathy sound as he caressed and nipped at my nape leisurely, his height evident next to me as he leaned down. Without a word he pushed my towel off of me, not once breaking from his task at hand. Just at that moment, Jonathan breaks away and smirks before speaking.  
  
“There now, that’s better.”  
  
I wouldn’t say I felt the most comfortable in that moment , though he had a lovely way of reassuring me when I felt awkward. He had admitted I had indeed been the first true partner of his and the thought always reassured me somehow. Sensing my wandering thoughts, I felt him pull me closer even still. He put his hand out and lightly touched the back of my shoulder.   
  
Nobody had ever made me as wet as this, nobody had ever seemingly taken the sheer pleasure in making me break from crying out. His eyes roam my body for a moment, then meet mine. He leaned forward again and brought me closer to him by grasping at my sides. His fingers deftly played along my body as he seemed to be thinking of what to do next.  
  
Though he seemed a mystery to me still at times, he could be direct in nature when he wanted.  
  
“Sit on the bed facing me,” I heard him say, voice building up as each word left his lips. “Such hospitality will be greatly rewarded.”   
  
How I enjoyed him being this direct at times. Of all our encounters, he proved to be more than skilled when he felt confident and took the lead. I was uncertain what he was to do, though upon standing back couldn’t help but notice the stiffening bulge in his dress slacks. It was evident even under his shining glasses that his gaunt features were more exaggerated. I would assume he hadn’t slept in nearly 24 hours. The thrill of seeing someone writhe from pleasure and have guaranteed good rest was more than he could pass up. Knowing Jonathan, I could tell he was enjoying the darkened view in the room. I could scarcely tell where his hands were going unless the light hit them a certain way.   
  
I didn’t hesitate, finding myself doing just as he had asked in only seconds. He moved towards me and leaned forward. His long, lank legs bent in a sort of kneeling position. I was fully naked before him, Jonathan still dressed in the finest suit I believed he owned. He moved back slightly before taking one of my thighs between his hands. For a moment I thought of apologizing for not anticipating his arrival, though this seemed foolhardy and unneeded as previous experience had told me.  
  
I could already hear the near irritated tone in his voice as I seemingly thought about apologizing, knowing that even in my imagination his tone of disdain stood out. His nails lightly tapped against me as he placed his other hand on the upper part of my other leg. His warm breath as he fixed his lips onto my innermost thigh felt hypersensitive at first until I had grown accustomed and it felt inviting. Pale and slender hands danced upon all parts of my lower body, scraping his nails against me once more.   
  
He was more urgent than I had taken him for, deciding to begin to kiss the upper parts of thighs first, his fingertips exploring around me. I felt myself tense knowing at just what he was going to do. I knew my facial features were twisted in nature as he began to caress and press his lips against my legs and surrounding areas. I felt myself hanging off the edge of the bed as his lean strength dragged me closer to him. His high nose pressed against me, a sensation that only was enhanced by the light pressure he allowed his fingers to have on my clit. He instructed me to lay down, which I did in a moment's notice.   
  
He was ordinarily far more leisurely with this, though I'm certain he could sense the urgency in both of us. The initial touch was somewhat overstimulating in nature, though found within a couple of minutes his gentle rubbing and touches did I begin to sense the wetness of myself on his fingers. He had always been adept in his movements after learning just what it was I enjoyed. As he could remember certain pages from a book, I knew that Jonathan could memorize just what I liked and when to vary it up.  
  
The feeling of his cold, thin fingers and methodical gaze in the little amount of light was more than I could almost handle before letting out a meager groan. I already wanted him to fuck me; I was certain Jonathan could sense this, only adding to the teasing that he was providing before inevitably fucking me into the bed so hard I could scarcely remember the day. His hands moved to the back of my thighs and grabbed at me there.  
  
I could feel my legs already begin to give way as he pressed himself further into me. I felt my folds part under his tongue that had seemed to know just where I wanted to be pleased and caressed. I allowed my hands to grasp at the sheets and at his shoulders on and off as he continued to perform what I thought was near slow ecstasy with his tongue and hands. A rise in my chest was felt as I heard the clink of his glasses placed upon my small nightstand.  
  
The instant he returned himself to me was more intimate than before. He started to lick and sink himself into me in such a way I felt as if I couldn't tell where any part of me began.   
  
He didn't simply just press his lips to my region; he pulled me in during moments of more fervent licking, his hair rustling against me as he placed both wild and precise motions upon me. I wasn't sure if he even knew what he was fully doing, though, after several minutes of pleasing me this way, I generally felt myself build up to near orgasm. He continued with his licking and sucking motions while only bringing me in closer.  
  
I felt myself build up sooner than expecting, calling out his name just as I felt myself reach that peak. My thighs began to tighten around him, his own arms supporting me as I felt myself push and give in to his mouth and the licking, humming motions sending me into a state that I thought of often when pleasing my own self. The intense and freeform motions he placed on me were drawing out sounds that somehow seemed different than my own voice.   
  
Suddenly, he pulled back. This stop caused me to look up in such an abrupt manner. I was on the near pinnacle of ecstasy and he decided to stop!? I was certain my look was one of bafflement and dismay.   
  
I thought he would speak, though only continued to press those pale lips closer to my heated and wet self. My breath hitched the moment I felt this.   
  
“Is this what you wanted, yes?”  
  
I was taken aback; I thought it was evident I had been enjoying this. Unless, of course, he was attempting to taunt me in some manner. Deciding to play along despite my own haze, I spoke. I hoped to hide the confusion in my voice, though wondered instantly if I had done a good enough job of it. Before I could speak, that coarse and enticing voice did for me.   
  
“You knew what I meant when I asked you if you remembered our previous discussion?"  
  
He was referring to when he had promised to please me before he had left. It had been over a week ago, before he had taken on an extra class for the time being and found his life more hectic than usual. I was aware this would only be temporary and had certainly understood his frustration. I had even taken him dinner during those off times, once or twice breakfast even. Suddenly, I felt his intense gaze on me. There was something about it that felt almost unnatural in nature, though I found myself unable to look away.   
  
“You don’t want to seem too needy for me, is that it?”  
  
He continued to look at me, the sight of him in his professional attire and mussed hair from pleasuring me a sight so erotic I felt myself ache even further. I couldn't even think fully before I spoke. All I could think of at that moment was the feeling building within me still and the individual in front of me.   
  
“I just wanted to be sure. I didn’t want to assume anything in particular. Hoping I guess.”  
  
“Just hoping, you say?”  
  
His voice is now a tone that I had only heard on rare occasions. It was raspy and near a rattle now; I could certainly tell this was his own form of build-up and foreplay in several regards.  
  
“Ah, just hoping. How delightful of you to finally let me know.”  
  
His words nearly sounded as if it came from some part of him he withheld, a guttural tone to it as he continued on. I could tell he was in a far tenser and imperative mood based upon his nature and wording. He chose to mock my words back to me at times when he took a more dominant role with me. I had found that though it took him a minute to get into the mood at times, once he was in it he was nearly animalistic and ready to prove just what he could offer. Never had anyone else seemed to relish my sounds of pleasure or held me down so tightly.  
  
He had apologized in a half-hearted manner the first time he had bruised me on accident; his hands had held my hips in such a manner I could visibly tell his near skeletal fingers had been on me. The sensation, though, was one that came with a beyond orgasmic feeling. In addition, I could tell he quite enjoyed this as well. He had a wiry strength to him in almost every part that surprised me at first, though I had certainly grown more accustomed to it now.  
  
Even still, there were times when I felt as if he allowed some more sinister part of him to show as if a way to push just how much he could please me. He was certainly far from any standard sex partner I’d taken before. These thoughts and more were pushed out of my mind as his sharp words cut through the air again.  
  
“Well then, if you were simply hoping, you should have asked, my dear.”  
  
I thought he was going to reprimand me more, yet found he simply smirked and brought himself back between my legs. Even during times that I was on top of him, he often grabbed at my waist and would proceed to bring me closer to him as he countered with his angular hips. I felt a similar sensation when his chin brushed against me, his jaw and face so angular it could be felt physically.   
  
He was unrelenting, pressing his tongue further into my folds as I felt him grip the outermost part of my leg. I feel myself begin to sense that incoming pressure building up within me. I cannot help but let out a muffled sound, turning my head against the pillow. I was beyond thankful he didn't hold the broken eye contact against me. I was on an edge I needed to get off of. A smooth chuckle was heard within his chest as he pulled back for a moment.  
  
He knew just how much I was enjoying this sensation. I could tell he was building me back up, looming over my body even as he kneeled before me. He stroked my back as he pulled me closer to him. Without any sort of notice, I felt his fingers press against me, pushing in after I adjusted my hips to meet his own motions. I felt his wool sleeves brush against my slit as he finds my most sensitive areas, tongue continuing to lap up and down.

The pressure of his tongue making even and strong movements was nearly more than I could take. I could feel my wetness was on his chin and mouth, because every time he came back up, I could feel his dampened parts against my thigh as he moved about. I continued to ache at his every movement, a delicious high that nobody had ever brought me to before him. 

I was near whimpering at this point. His teeth were scraping against me, fingers digging into my thighs as I breathed out faster and faster. I felt I had already begged enough, though I felt as if I couldn't do enough at this point to hold in my pleasure. He continued with his same motions until a pulse began to shudder through me and I couldn't help but utter out something along the lines of how wonderful it felt and I was near cumming. At this, his dexterous fingers were deeper inside of me. My back arched as he continued the same pace, yet pressing his tongue even further against me. I could tell he was teasing me for his own self-enjoyment. The moment I could feel myself locked into his grip was when I knew he intended to make me cum.  
  
The tension and knowing was so built up I couldn't help but squirm and push up further. In his shockingly wiry strength did I find him hold onto me, almost locking me into my own pleasure. His tongue was still so soft against me as he licked at a fast speed.   
  
His long, flat tongue had me suddenly building up, jerky in my motions. No longer teasing, he allowed himself the extra pressure and motions that I needed to climax. I'm not even certain where my hands went as I felt myself clench and observed my mind go almost blank before I felt myself heated, putting my head on to one side in ecstasy. I lost track of how long I came or for how long. It felt as if being taken to the edge of a rollercoaster almost, only to be dropped and in a pause all at the same time. This was far more intense than any hot or ticklish waves I had felt before.   
  
Before I could even register my post-state, he instructed me to turn around. I was aware this was perhaps the easiest for him given our vast height difference. I complied in a quick manner. He felt achingly erect as he pressed himself against me, hard and searing in heat.   
  
His pants were pooled just below his knees as well, granting me scant access to the feel of his cool skin against mine. He was even bonier in nature than his clothing might lead one to believe. Stroking my legs and my back, it was very evident to feel his own need against me. Had I been a bit more intrepid at the moment, I would have turned around to face him. His hands were on my hips as he spoke. He openly teased me with his tip, making certain I was as wet as needed.   
  
“Ah, that’s better. Good girl.”  
  
I think he enjoyed the stupor of a state I was in, not once even addressing the act he had just performed as I could feel himself prepare to enter me.   
  
I felt him press his stiff cock against me and grip my hips. Jonathan wordlessly began gripping me tighter as I felt his eyes upon me. I could tell the light was hitting my back and lower body, my own pressed against the mattress to allow for a better entry.  
  
I only arched my back in response as I could hear him adjust his pants and stance. I dug my fingers into the sheets as I thought of him inside of me, still coming off the orgasm he had just given to me. I felt him gradually push into me as I further urged back. I could hear a slight catch in breath from him, the silk of his boxers I had picked up for providing even further sensation. He moved deeper into me, slowly at first. I felt a slight stretching, though it was nothing that remained unfamiliar. When he was full in, I could feel him savoring each moment for a bit before picking up speed. I imagined him there in the dark, thinking his own sordid thoughts as he found a steady pace that continued to build me up once again.   
  
He was an adept lover, though I had found once in the moment he tended to only last so long as he paced himself. Working himself up into a frenzy with the right stimulant had resulted in several occasions lasting only a couple of minutes. He had seemed to anticipate this, pleasing me beforehand on several occasions. Even in our quickies I found relief or found that he would at least take time for me in our next session that was more than what I had experienced before. The thought of those longspun, slight fingers teasing me for an hour or more as he read on and off, pushing into me until I felt soaked was bliss. After he had goaded and teased me with his words in combination with this, my orgasms came far more readily than I had ever experienced.   
  
"Well now, I can tell you were thinking of me, that is for certain."  
  
I murmur something, the thought of more rough thoughts coming to mind. The times he harshly bit onto my ear or tied me up with his tie had been erotic in nature. Even some items I had picked up online seemed to be favored by him. He had seemed fond of the nipple clamps and blindfold, though often commented on how _he_ could put together better ties and blindfolds on his own.   
  
The sensation of him buried inside of me combined with the smooth breaths I could hear him taking was enough alone to make me moan out his name. His grip tightened on me even further as he pressed into me at full hilt. The heated contact of his angular bones and cutting nails added a sensation that I welcomed, though I had never expected would be embraced. Jonathan moved his hand and shifted where I was. I could feel my own heavy breathing pick up as he forced my hips into a particular position. I felt myself become more heated and open as he pushed me into the bedding. His lengthy legs granted him the ability to fuck in different ways I'd assume, though I couldn't tell exactly what motions he was using as he fucked me into the mattress.   
  
I could determine that he wanted to come the moment he began to speed up, myself taking in his entirety more than readily at this point. I heard an almost stifled sound from Jonathan, feeling his concave chest almost press against me as he bent forward to fuck me further. Increasing his tempo, I could tell he wasn't going to hold off much longer, allowing his strokes to be intense and hard. Though he never went at an incredibly speedy pace, the near slow and intermediate thrusts he had used had built me up to climax once again. It was far less intense than before, though a heated sensation that caused my knees to feel weak for a moment.   
  
I clenched around him as I felt the pleasure continue to build. He was fucking me right in my core, my eyes feeling glazed over from the deep points he was hitting. He was almost too much at times, though with his foreplay, I found it was just enough. I unknowingly arched into him again and was granted a tighter grasp and greeted with a low hiss. His head fell forward slightly I could tell, his own thoughts in pleasure becoming very paramount I could tell.  
  
Both of his hands were holding me close as he could now. I don't know what few motions he had used, but they sent me over the edge yet again. Perhaps it was the steady and unyielding pace he used or the way he playfully teased with my sides and upper body, caressing the backside of my neck at times while holding me in place with one hand, his words and sounds sending me into pleasure. It was hard and intense, unlike the slow feeling from before. Still, it filled my body with such a warmth I continued to make sounds that I could tell only encouraged him.   
  
“There it is, pet." I heard him nearly hiss, gripping my hips as he continued to push into me with such force I was shocked he could talk at the moment. "Enjoy my conquest."  
  
I'm uncertain if it was the final arch of my hips or moaning out how wonderful he felt in me, or perhaps both; I felt him speed up for a few seconds before thrusting himself vigorously into me. I could feel him push his cock in as deep as he could. Each time he came in me, it was almost always as far as he could push himself, shooting into me and grasping my hips to the point where he could go no further. I tried to focus on the sensation of his hot orgasm, so needy and prompt in nature.  
  
I could feel his own orgasm, his body almost twitching perhaps as he urged himself against me even further. The warmness inside of me had felt like a peak, finding myself more wet and sticky than ever before. His bony hips almost sink into mine. He stayed inside of me for a moment, my light breathing the only sound I could hear. I'm still throbbing as he pulled out, flushed and somehow both tense and relaxed from our fucking. I could feel Jonathan allowed himself a few lazier light thrusts before I felt one more hard one against me. He caressed my hips and thighs before pulling out in a sudden motion. He recovered far before me, his pants back on and adjusted before I can even look over at him in the pale moonlight.  
  
I must have been making ineligible sounds, for he let out a chortle along with a small side-quip. I could already tell that from his tone, his eye-brows were highly arched, face turned in a proud, yet sensuous way.   
  
"Enjoy yourself, I presume?"  
  
I quickly turned back around, allowing myself to move closer towards him. He flipped on the small light upon my dresser. Jonathan began to remove his tie and undo his rolled-up cuffs as he talked. I was surprised as he took a seat next to me on the bed, continuing to undo his cuffs and tie. It maybe seemed preemptive, but I began to rub his shoulders. I deliberately started with small motions, hearing a low sound of permission that others might have taken as disapproval.  
  
I was more than aware it was a delight to him, his lank figure almost sinking into me. I continued this for a few moments as he wordlessly sat there, the occasional hitch in his breath allowed when I felt myself hit a particularly rough spot. He had lousy posture, stooping and holding his already lean and almost crooked body in outstanding ways. On occasion, he would move forward as if to leave, though I had soon found out upon first doing this that it meant he was simply adjusting. After a couple more minutes Jonathan finally stood up and excused himself. I had found surprisingly that he often would sit with me for a moment, even allowing me to rest on him as he read.   
  
“Ah, thank you for that rendezvous, my dear."  
  
I thanked him back, finding that he was usually quite proud after these encounters it had seemed. Jonathan continued to adjust his sleeves as he turned towards me. I thought of just casually bringing up his latest topics in his courses, though I decided against it when he patted my face and spoke. He addressed me by name and pressed his lips to the top of my head as if he intended to end the conversation.   
  
"Never fear. I'll keep you fair company tonight after my shower."  
  
In lieu of words, I returned his statement with a slight grin, knowing full well that meant dinner followed by light reading before we took off to bed. Though he was often the insomniac, it was occasions like this where he would perhaps be the first to make his way to sleep.  
  
I could tell he had fucked me partly from desire, yet also for a sort of relaxation that I assume he found quick and unwinding. I watched him stroll towards my larger dresser and take out some form of loungewear he had either left here or I picked up for him. He wordlessly strode into the other room and closed the door. In moments I heard the shower start. I decided to rest there for a minute before dressing again, enjoying the afterglow and endorphins. It was easy to still feel the twinge of where he had been, a pleasant one to me. His cum was up in me to the point it only wettened my entrance instead of leaking out of me, as it had on several occasions from the sheer amount of what I assumed was a build-up.   
  
I'm certain that Jonathan would have explained just what the exact reactions were had I pressed as before regarding hormones and endorphins, though I found that I desired his company in a more interactive manner right now if truth be told. I continued to rest on the downy pillows until I found myself thirsty, returning to the same location he had found me in.   
  
There was certainly something peculiar regarding Jonathan Crane, though I could not quite put a finger on it. Still, I could say with confidence that my door was unlocked for him anytime he needed.


End file.
